Drop It ( Mini-Game )
'''Drop It '''is a mini-game located in the Stampy's Funland park inside of Stampy's Lovely World. Originally, it was named "Just Drop It", but on its opening on episode 402 (Drop It), he decided to rename it to simply "Drop It". The main structure of the game was built in one episode, 401 (Block Sucker) but the redstone repeater timer mechanism was built off-camera by Stampy. The first round of games was on episode 402. Appearance The entire game itself is a rectangular area divided into 2 parts, the entrance, colored purely white, holding the chests and the minecart with hopper (when not running). The minecart is on a track that goes down underneath the playing area. When someone knocks the minecart and pushes it to the track, it moves and after a few seconds (to give time, allowing the players to head inside), the iron door opening to the playing area seals shut and the timer and the game starts. The playing area is a wide square space with four corners. Each corner has a specific color (red, yellow, blue and green) that is assigned to a player. There are also redstone lamps on the floor that are only lit if the minecart passes bellow them, signaling players that the minecart is nearby. All this is enclosed by a 2-block wall. Construction The mini-game is on the far north of the Funland, right next to the Funland stop of the Teleporter, which Stampy had to move closer to the undeveloped parts of the Funland. The entire main structure of the game was built on episode 401 with help from Willliam Beaver, Polly Reindeer and Fizzy Elephant. On that episode, Stampy and his helpers built the entrance, collored walls and floors, and the minecart with a hopper which Stampy calls a "Block Sucker" that runs underneath the floor and sucks any dropped block that is directly above it. However, he built the redstone timer off-cam sometime after the episode. The timer uses redstone repeaters to make a timer that runs for 3 minuites, the time a single game has. The first set of games were played on episode 402 with the same helpers mentioned before, along with Stampy himself. How To Play Four and only four players are needed for the game. On the entrance, the players decide which color is assingned to them, with a choice of red, blue, yellow and green. Then they go to the chest of their color and grab the 50 pieces of wool, also of their color. They then go to the playing area, as one knocks the minecart with hopper, moving it. When everyone is inside the door slams shut, and the game begins. Each player starts from their assinged color's corner. The objective is to throw all wool of your color, while also snatching and picking up other players' wool. The player must throw all their wool one by one on the ground in where they think the minecart underneath is. The wool then either gets sucked by the minecart underneath, or is picked up by another player. The strategy is to make sure you know where the minecart is, as it could be anywhere on the playing area. The player can tell where the minecart is when any of the redstone lamps are lit, as they are lit only when the minecart passes through them. Finally, after 3 minuites of playing the game ends. The players go back to the entrance and place all their wool on their chest. They then count the wool for points. Each piece of wool that is not your color and you have picked up is equal to one point, but each piece that is your color and was not dropped will deduct a point. The overall points recieved is your final score, and the player with the highest score wins the game.